Kingdom Hearts Alternate Ending
by AltarOfNaught
Summary: My version of the ending of Kingdom Hearts. Contains SoraxKairi and RikuxKairi


KH 2 Ending my style

"You are different Kairi. But I'm just glad you're here."

"You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you."

Sora looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."

Kairi hugged him.

"This is real."

Sora hesitated, then put his arms around her.

Riku watched. He had achieved his goal; he had reunited Sora and Kairi. He felt a little jealous of Sora, but he couldn't let that interrupt his mission. He turned and used the power of darkness to open a portal. Taking one last look at the pair, he stepped through it.

The first thing Kairi said when they broke apart was:

"Wait, where's Riku?"

"I don't know," Sora admitted. "I looked for him everywhere..."

"No, he was just here! Where did he go?"

"Huh? The only other people who were here were Donald, Goofy and Xehanorts Heartless."

"That wasn't Xehanorts Heartless, it was Riku, I could tell. Come on Sora, he probably went through that dark portal!"

"Hmm I don't know. It could be a trap."

"You mean the dark portal could have been created by Xemnas or something?"

"No. How do you know that's Riku?"

"Trust me on this Sora. I recognise his heart."

Flashback

The sun was just setting on Destiny Islands. Three young children were heading back to town after a day at the beach. Riku, age 7 in a yellow vest and blue swimming trunks, Sora age 6 in a white T-shirt and red trunks, and Kairi age 6 in a pink bikini top and a purple skirt.

"This is so fun. I'm glad you two are allowed to play with me alone now. I kept bugging my mom, saying the Destiny Islands are totally safe, we all know how to swim, blah blah blah, until she gave in." said Riku.

Kairi giggled and Sora just grinned. They continued walking carrying their beach bags until they got to Kairi's house.

"Wait." said Riku. Kairi turned round.

"Um I just thought since we're best friends..." He produced a papou fruit. Sora and Kairi both looked at for a second before smiling and nodding. They split the fruit three ways and each ate some of the delicious sweet fruit.

"There. Now we'll always be best friends." Sora and Kairi agreed. Kairi hugged both of them goodbye and went into her house. Riku and Sora both stared after her and blushed when she smiled at them before she closed the door. They continued walking until Riku challenged Sora to a race, then they both, Riku in the lead, charged off laughing.

End of flashback

"Remember? When we were six, we shared that papou. It's power tied our hearts together. That's Riku, I just know it."

"OK. I trust you. Let's go."

They jumped into the portal. Xehanorts Heartless was there.

"Riku?" asked Sora uncertainly.

"Yes." he answered quietly. "How could you tell?"

"It was Kairi that realized."

Riku turned to Kairi.

"That papou fruit we shared when we were younger. Remember? It intertwined our destinies and our hearts too. We were destined to meet again. I knew it was you."

"Then why didn't I recognise Riku's heart? I shared the papou too." asked Sora, confused.

"Well maybe when you became a Heartless for a while, maybe the ties from the papou were broken?"

Kairi nodded. "Well in that case, as soon as we get back to the Destiny Islands we'll have to share another one."

"Yeah, we can't leave Sora out, can we?" joked Riku, and he ruffled Sora's hair.

"Speaking of which, how are we going to get back to the realm of light?"

Sora and Riku thought about it, and shrugged.

"Well before we even think about that, what about Xemnas? He's the last member of Organization XIII, we need to defeat him. And Riku, we could really use your help!" said Sora. Kairi nodded and summoned her new Keyblade that Riku gave to her.

"I'll help too!" she said eagerly.

"Whoa Kairi, when did you get that Keyblade?" asked Sora in shock.

"Riku made it for me."

"Ok, let's go!"

They jumped back out the portal, where Donald and Goofy where. Donald was stomping his foot in impatience and Goofy had actually fallen asleep from boredom.

"Where have you been? Goofy and me have been so bored!" yelled Donald. Goofy jerked awake.

"Yeah Sora, ya sure did take ya time." said Goofy.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, we found Riku! He's going to help us defeat Xemnas."

Donald looked around and said "Where's Riku?"

"He's here." Sora pointed to Riku.

"I think before the battle I'd better change back. I'd like to have my own body back."

He held out his Keyblade and darkness covered him. After about five seconds, the darkness melted away leaving Riku's body where Xehanorts Heartless's body had been. Kairi's jaw dropped. She was expecting Riku looking pretty much the same, except a bit taller. But the guy she saw in front of her was not the Riku she knew. He was a lot taller, his hair had grown even more and he was a lot more muscley.

"Wow Riku..." stammered Kairi.

He turned to her and laughed at the look on her face.

"Close your mouth before you swallow a fly, Kairi."

Kairi blushed and closed her mouth. She couldn't help gawking at him, her friend had become, she could hardly believe it, even more good looking! But her heart belonged to Sora, and Sora alone. Riku, he had always just been a crush she'd had, ever since she was small. But Sora was a different story. When she was with Riku she knew he would always protect her and look after her, but she'd always been a bit intimidated by how much older he was and she always tried to act cool and mature around him. But Sora was different. She could open up to him, he would listen to her problems, she could laugh and joke around with him, and he made her feel comfortable as long as he was around. She didn't know what to say to either of them about it though. It was easy enough saying to Sora "I love you" but what if he didn't feel the same way? And with Riku, she had no clue at all. "I have a mega crush on you but I won't go out with you because I prefer your best friend" didn't sound right.


End file.
